


if we have each other (we'll both be fine)

by catgenderclover



Series: secret for the mad [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Swearing, Team as Family, c!dream is a bitch, phil fucks a man up 2020, phil just loves his children, tommy is knocked out for like half of this. let mans sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/pseuds/catgenderclover
Summary: when the worlds not perfectwhen the worlds not kindif we have each otherthen we'll both be fineorphilza has a talk with dream about his actions. (read the first for this to make sense!)
Relationships: Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, sleepy boys inc - Relationship
Series: secret for the mad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050887
Comments: 22
Kudos: 506
Collections: MCYT





	if we have each other (we'll both be fine)

philza liked to say that he was patient with people. he rarely had to raise his voice, or harm other people. if he was being honest, he always thought that there was simply better ways to sort situations out.

however? today, he would go back on that statement. just once.

anyone who knew phil knew he had a heart of gold, especially for his children. they’re his pride and joy, the world to him. and when someone hurts them? he refuses to let that slide by him. 

so when wilbur ran into his and techno’s home, carrying the youngest child on his back, fast asleep, and looking far too tired for someone his age, it broke his heart.

everyone was cautious to leave tommy alone after that, the three of them usually took turns watching him while he slept. he occasionally would get up for food, or to curl up against one of his brothers, but he didn’t have it in himself to talk about it. not now, anyways. and that was fine by philza. it’d only been a day, really.

he just…he can’t fathom the fact this happened, and he didn’t know. last time he didn’t notice one of his sons was in a bad place…he glances towards ghostbur, frowning for a moment before shaking the thoughts away.

that wasn’t needed right now. right now, he needed to focus on his family, and take care of this. 

technoblade’s asleep on the couch, tommy is curled up in his cape, and wilbur is reading some book from techno’s library. all will be well. 

he grabs his own large cape, tying it around his shoulders. he is going to have a very friendly chat with dream. gathering his most important stuff, he lets his wings spread, and goes on his way to l’manberg.

even if it’s been awhile, he still can’t help his aching heart looking at l’manberg. where he had to kill his own son. he knows, no matter how many times he washes his hands, hides his swords, he will never get the feeling of his sons blood off of his hands.

he makes a point to avoid that part of l’manberg.

he swoops towards the white house, landing with a flap of his wings, brushing off any spare dirt on his shoulders. off in the distance, he spots fundy, and regards him with a kind smile. well. off to go find the president, because as far as he knows, that’s the person who would most likely know where dream is.

it takes all his energy for him to stop himself from screaming every insult, every swear in the books at this land, at this people, for making his son hurt, even if it wasn’t their fault. he would do anything, anything if it meant his kids would be okay. 

sighing, he shakes the thoughts out. he has to focus. speak of the devil, however, tubbo walks down the prime path, adjusting his suit. philza notices the compass held tightly on a necklace, with the words ‘your tommy’ etched on the backside of it. he noticed a similar one on tommy’s neck, and that made his spirits lift ever so slightly.

tubbo seems to take notice of the winged man, approaching him with a smile.

“philza! it’s good to see you around, how have you been?” he asks, with a slight smile.

even if he didn’t always have the best…execution, philza knew tubbo’s heart was in the right place. he knew that from day one, when he found a small– too small– tubbo on the side of a road, barely 7 or 8.

“hey, mate. i’m doing well. have you seemed dream ‘round? i gotta talk to him about something.” he says, trying to not raise too much suspicion.

tubbo nods, and points in the direction of where he saw dream, continuing to walk down the path.

ass kicking time.

he nods, gives him a salute, and starts power walking to the small shop dream was in. peering through, he notes it’s just dream and maybe someone else in the store. hrm. he walks in, and makes sure he walks with his back straight and his chin held up high as he approaches dream, looking down at him. “ah, dream. was wondering if we could talk about something for a bit?”

if philza could see the expression on the kids face, he’s sure it’d be something of suspicion, but the boy in the hoodie follows him outside. good.

“…what did you want? i don’t really see you around l’manb–”

abruptly, the kid is cut off by philza grabbing the kid by the scruff of his hoodie, holding him up. he uses his other free hand to point at where the kid’s heart is. 

“now, i want you to listen me, and listen to me good, because i don’t want to repeat myself,”

he takes a breath, poking his chest with the pointing finger.

“if i ever, and i mean ever, see you hurt tommy, or anyone else in my family again, i will have you dealt with. i will not hesitate to take appropriate action for what you’ve done. i see through your bullshit, dream. and i am not having any of it. you– you fucked him up! how do you not see that? you hurt him so bad he’d rather kill himself then deal with the torment you were making him go through!”

he roughly shoves dream against the wall, narrowing his eyes. “do you understand me, dream?” he asks, and drops him. honestly, he’s had enough of this bastard. 

he takes off into flight, a bit more aggressive than he intends to, going back to the tundras. god help him, if he ever sees that green bitch hurting his son again, it’s over. it’s over for him! huffing to himself, he lands in the snow outside the door, coming back inside. 

techno is still asleep– which is fair, he doesn’t think anyone slept much yesterday besides tommy.

wilbur is still reading the story, this time out loud, and tommy looks half awake, munching on some bread. they had to get some of techno’s old clothes, because tommy’s were all roughed up and ripped, coated in faint blood. he didn’t even have shoes, for christ's sake!

philza hangs his hat on the hanger, and plops down on the couch, next to ghostbur, who reads the story to tommy, who looks slightly interest, but also like he wants to go back to sleep. phil reaches out to ruffle his hair, and he immediately goes to curl up near philza, just processing that his dad is here.

with a small smile, he leans over so his coat is covering tommy, and glances towards wilbur.

“how are you feeling, kid? you must be stressed out–agh, i think all of us are, if i’m being honest. i’m glad we have each other.” he rambles, waving his hand around.

ghostbur thinks for a moment, before nodding. “i’d say im pretty good. i think. i’m really happy tommy’s okay, and i’m glad we’re all back together! i missed it being like this…did you talk to dream?” he asks, tilting his head.

phil chuckles. talk was a way to describe it, yes.

“i did, yes. i just had a…very stern talking with him about the way he was treating tommy. i’m sure if he was listening he won’t do it again.” he rolls his eyes slightly.

in his hold, tommy seems to stiffen. “dream’s here?” he mumbles, sleepy, but more on edge. he looks…scared. philza doesn’t like it. tommy was brash, loud, outspoken. he wasn’t quiet and anxious, scared of anything that moved too fast, but here they were.

philza shushes him, gently running his hands through his hair. “no, no, he’s not here, tommy, okay? he’s gone now. nothing’s gon’ hurt you, i promise you. okay?” the older man comforts him, and that seems to calm tommy down, as he nods, holding the blue wilbur gave him earlier. sometimes he really did like to think it drained the sadness. one day, he can put all the blue far, far away.

technoblade, vigilant as he is always, stirs awake at the commotion, looking at the three. “aw shit. was no one gonna tell me i missed out on a sleeping pile? damn. i hate y’all.” he says, monotone, but he has a small smile behind his mask, glad to see everyone’s okay.

“did you talk to him?” techno asks, looking at philza, who nods, a bit proudly. “i definitely did! you can go next at chewing him out, if you want.”

techno stifles a giggle, nodding. “thanks. i’ll be sure to take you up on that offer.” he mumbles, looking at wilbur, quietly reading a book, tommy, half asleep, sprawled between the three men, and philza, holding his children close to him.

philza, unsurprisingly, after the sleepless night, falls asleep on the couch too. maybe, just maybe, they can all be okay. if they all try. which philza knows they will. 

phil rarely does dream, and when he does, it’s of nothing good. so, nothing interesting is interrupted, when he gets woken up by a shrill scream.

looking around, he tries to find the threat, but finds none. tommy is shaking violently, holding onto himself like he’d disappear if he didn’t. his brows furrowing in concern, and he gently reaches out to the kid.

“tommy? tommy, it’s me, it’s phil, what's wrong? c’mon…” the kid shivers, and his body racks with sobs as he flinches, putting his hands up. 

“please, please, i’ll be good, just, please don’t leave me, please,” he pleads, and phil is sure he can hear his heartbreaking in two, as he envelopes tommy in a hug, who clings onto philza like the world will split in half if he lets go.

“shh, sh. it’s alright. no ones going to leave you. we’re all here for you, i promise. we’re never going to leave you. you mean so much to us, tommy. you’re okay. you’re okay, i promise. you’re going to be alright. i’m here for you, right here, okay? and i won’t leave unless you want me too, i promise.” there’s a slight waver to his voice, but he makes sure tommy knows he’s being genuine. never again will he fail his children.

tommy nods into his cloak, holding onto him while he shakes, as philza weeps for all the wrongs in the world, for all the hurt and pain they’ve made this family go through.

but, in this moment, philza has tommy, tommy has philza, and it will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> so wow i was not expecting the last one to blow up like it did...wtf i love you all ... anyways im thinking technos pov next, and then maybe tubbo?? any ideas??


End file.
